Un héritage maudit
by EllaJedusor
Summary: "Vous êtes nouveaux ?" Cela se voit tant que ça apparemment, mais il était hors de question de dire quoi que ce soit ! La directrice de Poudlard nous avait formellement interdit d'échanger pendant le voyage ! Mais malheureusement rien ne se passe comme prévu. Fanfiction ne prenant pas en compte la fin du tome sept. Voldemort est mort, mais la menace peut venir d'ailleurs.


Elle se leva en sursaut, quand elle tourna la tête vers son réveil, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en retard. Elle sortit donc de son lit et se dirigea vers celui de son frère en le poussant brusquement et lui dit.

"Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher sinon, nous allons rater le train."

Son frère se leva à son tour, s'en suit une bagarre pour la salle de bain, mais cela était une peine perdue, car sa sœur gagnait tout le temps. Ce qu'elle pouvait être maléfique quand elle le voulait. Il attendit donc son tour et se lava aussi vite que sa jumelle. Une fois tout deux prêt, ils prirent leurs affaires et transplanèrent en direction de la gare.

Au même moment sur la voie neuf trois quart, des élèves montaient dans le Poudlard express, d'autres, saluaient une dernière fois leurs parents et certains attendaient des amis. La guerre avait fait des ravages, mais la directrice de Poudlard Minerva McGonagall avait insistée pour que tous les anciens élèves reviennent faire leur septième année pour obtenir leurs ASPICS.

C'est donc sans grande surprise qu'on pouvait apercevoir ses héros de la guerre et surtout un trio en particulier, le trio d'or, composé du survivant, Harry Potter et de ses deux meilleurs amis Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Ils s'enlacèrent après avoir été séparés un long mois. Pour eux, une nouvelle année allait commencer, mais surtout, une nouvelle année avec une histoire qui est la leur. Ils espéraient juste une chose passer une scolarité normale. Mais tout ceci n'était pas gagner.

À l'autre bout de la voie, on pouvait y voir un autre trio composé cette fois-ci de trois garçons, eux ne se sentaient plus à leur place et il y avait de quoi leur nom étaient certes craint, mais avait surtout jouer un mauvais rôle durant la guerre. Ils furent tout trois, rejoint par trois jeune femme qui elle aussi recevait des regard noirs sur leur passage. L'une d'elles prit la parole.

"Vous êtes prêt à vous faire dévisager et critiquer pendant toute une année."

La jeune fille blonde souriait faiblement, sa grande sœur lui prit la main et lui sourit. Les Serpentard qu'ils étaient n'allaient pas se laisser faire, et pour cela, on pouvait compter sur le trio d'argent et surtout sur leur prince Draco Malfoy. Mais ils savaient tous que cette nouvelle année serait un peu plus difficile pour eux.

Onze heures allaient sonner, tous montèrent dans le train, et se dirigèrent vers les compartiments qu'ils avaient pour habitude de prendre. Le trio d'or se retrouva donc tous ensemble accompagné de Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood. Ils échangèrent sur tout et rien, mais leurs sujets principal était le retour des Serpentard, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la directrice avait acceptée un tel retour.

Le trio d'argent composé de Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy, avait pris place dans un compartiment lus grand avec les sœurs Greengrass et Pansy PArkinson, eux parlaient pas vraiment sauf les filles qui échangèrent sur la mode et les garçons. Les trois gars se regardaient en souriant au moins ceci n'avait pas changé.

Le train s'apprêtait à partir quand il s'arrêta d'un coup. Alors que la porte du Poudlard express allait fermer un jeune homme avait franchit et du coup arrêter la fermeture, on pouvait entendre des adulte parler en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun respect sur l'heure et que ceci ne s'était jamais vu, mais il ne prit pas compte de cela. Le jeune homme en question était brun mesurant un mètre soixante-dix, et il était accompagné d'une jeune fille aussi brune que lui, mais qui faisait aux moins dix centimètres de moins. Ils présentèrent leurs tickets sans pour autant s'excuser de leurs retards et commencèrent à marcher dans les allées du train.

Tous les regards se tournaient sûr eux, qui étaient ils ? Car ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des premières années et ils n'étaient pas là avant. Cela provoquait du coup de nombreux chuchotements sur leurs passages. Ce qui énerva vite le jeune homme, car en plus des chuchotements, on pouvait entendre les gloussements des jeunes filles quand elle le voyait, mais on remarquait aussi les regards charmeurs de ses messieurs pour la petite brune qui l'accompagnait.

Ne supportant plus cela, il entra dans le premier compartiment qu'il fit et dit à sa partenaire.

"Je sens que je vais détester cette école."

Elle fronça un sourcil en souriant et lui fit signe de la tête montrant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il se retourna et ses yeux vert émeraude rencontrèrent un gris électrisant.


End file.
